


All of Him

by tvivel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvivel/pseuds/tvivel
Summary: Sam wants him, so Dean gives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly dark and disturbing, so watch out for that. I'd mark it dub-con because one of them doesn't realize there are actually issues with the other.

Dean would do anything for his brother. He’d give up his life in a second. He would sacrifice his body and soul. There’s absolutely no question in it.

Sometimes, Sam asks too much of him, but Dean never tells, doesn’t let him know. Sam will never know.

His eyes prickle with unshed tears and he numbly looks at the sleeping form next to him. In the soft moonlight streaming from the crappy motel window, his brother looks beautiful, innocent. Peaceful.

It is November and the creaky old window is just slightly ajar, letting in the cool air from the outside. Dean doesn’t know if the shudder that suddenly overtakes him is due to the chill in the room or the thoughts which surface to the front of his mind. He pulls the blankets more tightly around his shoulders, just in case.

“Dean,” his brother says softly, his voice raspy with sleep. “You’re staring.”

“Am not,” Dean replies, realizing he’s been caught.

“I could feel it.”

“You were asleep.”

“Still. I could. I can always feel you,” Sam replies and there’s that absolute certainty in the way he says it – the one that makes Dean swallow bile uneasily. “I know you.” Sam drags his hand slowly over Dean’s face and he goes still. “I love you, you know.”

“I know, Sammy. I love you, too.” He means it. Dean loves Sam more than the world itself, more than he’d be able to admit in the light of day. It’s still not enough, not what Sam thinks Dean is saying. It’s not everything, but Dean will let his brother think it is.

“Love you. Love every part of you.” His hands slide down Dean’s chest. “Want you so bad.”

Dean’s mind screams _No_. The darkness fills him completely, but he tries to force it out and shake it out of himself. He tries to think about how much he loves Sam. How much Sam needs him.

“Yeah, Sammy.” He tries to switch off the feelings of unease as Sam’s hand travels lower. Guilt, shame… those are nothing at all. Sam’s happiness is all that matters. Dean would rather cut out his own tongue than ever admit out loud that his brother sometimes asks for too much.

His body betrays him when Sam starts trailing slow kisses from his neck, down to his chest and stomach. The slow burning builds up, makes him sigh and close his eyes. It’s pain and pleasure wrapped up in one. He can’t deny his brother and he can’t deny his body, which doesn’t understand the difference between _brother_ and lover. It doesn’t know and doesn’t care. He closes his eyes even more tightly, willing away the thoughts.

If Sam wants all, Dean will give it. No matter what.

Like every night before this one, he moans and gives in completely.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=4219>  



End file.
